


Ci, którzy odeszli

by gizmolog



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Parental Jethro Gibbs, Past Child Abuse, Supernatural Elements
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs powinien tropić zabójców, a po ich znalezieniu wracać do domu. Jeśli zabójcą jest człowiek, Gibbs posyła go do więzienia. Jeśli jest to duch, zapewnia mu spoczynek. A w każdym razie to właśnie powinien zrobić. Bo kiedy sytuacja tego wymaga, Gibbs nigdy nie obawia się łamać zasad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lost Ones](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/222514) by Drag0nst0rm. 



> Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego, za zgodą autorki.

Światła jaskrawo ubarwionych lampionów wiszących wzdłuż ścieżki w hotelowym ogrodzie były irytująco radosne, szczególnie kiedy odbijały się od policyjnej taśmy wokół miejsca zbrodni. Gibbs nienawidził je od samego początku. Przypominały mu pomysły jego drugiej żony na dekorowanie domu.

Oczywiście spośród wszystkiego, co nienawidził w tym ogrodzie, światła nie były tą najważniejszą rzeczą.

Stojący obok niego Tony niespokojnie przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

\- Wie pan, naprawdę myślę, że to strata czasu. Gdyby tu cokolwiek było, do tej pory już bym to znalazł. Może mi pan wierzyć, znam ten hotel tak dobrze, jak odcinki _Magnum_. A ja _znam_ odcinki _Magnum_. Jestem tu od bardzo dawna.

Gibbs oparł się na stylisku łopaty i zajrzał do płytkiego dołu, który zaczął kopać.

\- Od jak dawna? - spytał. Nie oskarżająco, jak by to zrobił, gdyby sytuacja była inna, ale łagodnie, bo to przecież było tylko dziecko.

 _Było kiedyś_ , powiedziałby dyrektor. Dla Gibbsa było nadal.

Tony przygryzł wargę.

\- Jakiś czas.

Gibbs na nowo zaczął kopać.

\- Jakiś czas w rodzaju dwudziestu lat, Tony?

Tony roześmiał się nerwowo.

\- Hej, mam tylko dziesięć lat i pół! No, dziesięć lat, pięć miesięcy i dwa tygodnie, ale to wystarczająco blisko, nie uważa pan? Nie mógłbym przecież...

Gibbs spojrzał na niego znacząco. Usta Tony'ego zamknęły się z cichym trzaskiem.

Znowu mówił, co mu ślina na język przyniosła. Robił tak tylko wtedy, kiedy się zdenerwował.

Robił tak za każdym razem, kiedy przychodzili do tego ogrodu podczas prowadzonego przez Gibbsa śledztwa w sprawie śmierci oficera marynarki wojennej. Praktycznie urządzał sobie wyścigi na słowa za każdym razem, kiedy Gibbs podchodził blisko tej ławki.

Gibbs żałował, że całkiem nieźle domyśla się powodu.

Łopata w coś uderzyła. Gibbs odłożył ją na bok, po czym sięgnął po mniejsze narzędzia, których potrzebował, żeby oczyścić znalezisko z ziemi.

Nie było zakopane jakoś głęboko. Dół nie był też specjalnie długi, ale z drugiej strony nie musiał być. Tony był dość niski, nawet jak na swój wiek.

Gibbs był niesamowicie delikatny, kiedy ukląkł i odgarnął ziemię z pierwszej kości.

To była czaszka.

Bardzo mała czaszka.

Tony wydał z siebie cichy, zduszony odgłos.

\- Gibbs?

Gibbs nigdy dotąd nie słyszał, żeby Tony brzmiał tak niepewnie i błagalnie.

Uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Tony'ego, którego oczy utkwione były w dziurze.

\- Powiedz coś do mnie, Tony.

\- Ja... - Tony przełknął ślinę, a potem odwrócił wzrok. - To nie jestem ja.

\- Nie - zgodził się Gibbs. - Już nie. Teraz to jesteś ty. - Skinął głową w kierunku, gdzie stał drżący Tony.

Migoczący, właściwie. Nie tak solidny, jak jeszcze kilka chwil temu, teraz, kiedy się bał.

Tony usiadł obok niego. Nie całkiem poprosił o pociechę, ale nawet sam zarys jego zwieszonych barków praktycznie o nią błagał.

Nadal był na tyle solidny, że Gibbs mógł objąć go ramieniem. Tony pociągnął nosem, po czym szybko otarł oczy dłonią.

\- Wszystko w porządku, dzieciaku.

\- DiNozzo nie płaczą - odparł Tony. Prawdopodobnie starał się brzmieć dojrzale i pewnie, tylko że wyszło mu to dość żałośnie.

Gibbs poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim pełen opiekuńczości gniew, który to dziecko miało w zwyczaju wzbudzać w nim nawet tego nie chcąc. Nie czuł się tak opiekuńczy w stosunku do jakiegokolwiek dziecka od czasu...

Pośpiesznie zatrzasnął wieko skrywające to wspomnienie. Teraz chodziło o Tony'ego, nie o niego.

\- Co się stało?

Tony pokręcił głową.

\- Tony. Mogę ci pomóc.

Tony cały czas kręcił głową, a twarz miał bladą i spiętą.

\- On nie chciał - powiedział w końcu cicho. - Po prostu zapomniał, to wszystko. Potem wrócił. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdybym nie był taki _głupi_.

Gibbs szczerze w to wątpił.

\- Ach tak?

\- Miałem gorączkę. - Tony skrzywił się w obrzydzeniu do samego siebie. - Powinienem iść i komuś o tym powiedzieć, zamiast tylko wezwać obsługę. Ale nie, ja sobie wziąłem i zwyczajnie zasnąłem, jak kompletny idiota.

Gibbs ścisnął mocniej jego ramiona, nienawidząc tego, że jego ręka zagłębiła się w Tonym, choć tylko trochę.

\- Obudziłeś się w ogóle?

Tony prychnął.

\- No. I dużo mi to dało. Byłem za słaby, żeby chociaż zawołać o pomoc. Żałosne, co nie?

\- Żałosne nie jest dokładnie tym słowem, jakiego bym użył - odparł Gibbs złudnie łagodnym tonem. - Co sprawiło, że potem tu zostałeś?

Tony wzruszył ramionami; sprawiał wrażenie jeszcze mniejszego niż do tej pory.

\- Wiedziałem, że mój tata w końcu wróci. Chciałem zobaczyć, jak zareaguje. To pewnie było dość egoistyczne z mojej strony, co?

\- Chciałeś zobaczyć, jak cierpi, czy chciałeś zobaczyć, że go to obchodzi?

\- Nieważne - wymamrotał Tony. - Jak wrócił, to zwyczajnie spanikował. To by chyba nie wyglądało dobrze, choc to przecież nie była jego wina.

Gibbs znowu poczuł, jak narasta w nim ten gniew.

\- Więc zostawił cię tutaj.

\- Próbowałem mu coś powiedzieć - Tony mówił teraz tak cicho, że prawie nie było go słychać. - Nawet mnie nie widział. - Pośpiesznie uniósł wzrok. - Wiem, że to nic nie znaczy. Niektórzy ludzie po prostu nie widzą, choćby nie wiem jak bardzo chcieli.

\- Tak - zgodził się Gibbs półgłosem. - Tak, to prawda. Na co czekałeś potem?

Tony ciężko przełknął ślinę.

\- Zastanawiałem się, jak długo potrwa, zanim ktoś zauważy. No i wiedziałem, że on w końcu wróci.

Dwadzieścia lat i dopiero wtedy ktoś zainteresował się raportami o pomniejszym nawiedzeniu na tyle, żeby to sprawdzić, a nawet wtedy prawdziwym powodem było popełnienie morderstwa.

\- I jak, wrócił?

\- Jeszcze nie, ale wróci - zapewnił Tony z determinacją. - Wiem, że wróci.

\- Próbujesz przekonać mnie czy siebie?

Tony nie patrzył na niego.

\- Mam dużo do roboty, kiedy czekam na niego - stwierdził Tony zamiast odpowiedzieć na pytanie Gibbsa. - Ma pan pojęcie, ile kawałów można zrobić, jak jest się widzialnym dla mniej więcej co dziesiątego człowieka? I wykombinowałem, jak poruszać przedmiotami i jak być solidnym, i w ogóle, więc mogę oglądać tyle telewizji, ile tylko chcę.

\- Tylko to oglądasz? - spytał Gibbs, choć nienawidził siebie za to, że musiał zapytać.

Tony zerknął na niego kątem oka.

\- Trochę patrzę też na ludzi - odparł niepewnie. - Lubię się bawić z innymi dziećmi.

\- Bawisz się z Jasonem?

Tony zerwał się na równe nogi.

\- Nie zabiłem Jasona!

Gibbs siedział nadal.

\- Wiem, że go nie zabiłeś - powiedział spokojnie. - Nasz specjalista od medycyny sądowej stwierdził, że zrobił to jego ojciec.

Tony przygryzł wargę.

\- Lubiłeś go, prawda? Wciąż wracałeś do jego pokoju, żeby mógł ci coś pokazać. Z tym, że jego ojciec nie mógł cię zobaczyć, prawda? Widział tylko, jak jego syn mówi do siebie. Jason nie był taki, jak jego tata. Był dla niego rozczarowaniem. Założę się, że jego ojciec mu to powiedział, prawda? Nie chciał mieć dziwadła za syna. - Słowa padały przychodzącym mu bez problemu rytmem, który aż nazbyt przypominał technikę przesłuchań.

\- Jason nie był dziwny!

\- Nie. Po prostu trochę za bardzo lubił książki, jak na gust jego ojca, prawda? A potem ojciec zobaczył go rozmawiającego z powietrzem i wpadł we wściekłość. To nie był pierwszy raz. Nasz lekarz sądowy znalazł mnóstwo dowodów, które to potwierdzają. Tylko że tym razem posunął się za daleko, a ty próbowałeś go powstrzymać. Złapałeś lampę stojącą na stoliku...

\- Nie wiedziałem, że to go zabije! - Tony miał czerwone oczy. - Ja nie chciałem!

\- Założę się, że po tym stałeś się dużo silniejszy - ciągnął Gibbs, nienawidząc się za wymówienie tych słów. - Każdy może cię teraz zobaczyć, jeśli tego chcesz. Mogłeś sprowadzić kogoś, żeby pomógł Jasonowi.

\- Ja nie wiedziałem - powtórzył Tony błagalnym tonem. - Nie wiedziałem! - Płakał teraz jak prawdziwe dziecko, pomimo tego, co pomyślałby o tym jego ojciec. Wytarł nos w koszulę i zawołał: - Musi mi pan uwierzyć!

Gibbs odpuścił.

\- Wiem - powiedział. - Wierzę ci. Chodź tutaj. - Przyciągnął dziecko z powrotem do siebie. - Nie mogłeś niczego zrobić. Zanim pomoc dotarłaby na miejsce, on by odszedł. W ten sposób przynajmniej nie musiał odchodzić samotnie.

\- Naprawdę? - szepnął Tony.

\- Czy wyglądam ci na człowieka, który kłamie, żeby komuś ulżyć, DiNozzo?

\- Nie, proszę pana.

\- Gibbs - poprawił chłopca. - Nic ci nie będzie, dzieciaku.

Tony pokiwał głową.

\- Czemu Jason nie chciał zostać? - spytał po pewnym czasie. - Przecież mógł tu zostać.

\- Nie wiem. Może tam jest ktoś, kogo chciał zobaczyć. A może po prostu się bał, że ktoś znowu zrobi mu krzywdę.

Tony pociągnął nosem.

\- Fajnie byłoby mieć towarzystwo, dopóki tu czekam.

Gibbs powstrzymał się od wzdrygnięcia. Przyszła kolej na najtrudniejszą część.

\- Tony, twój tata się tu nie zjawi - powiedział do dziecka łagodnie.

\- Nie wiesz tego - upierał się chłopiec.

\- On nigdy nie będzie tym, czym chcesz, żeby był, nawet jeśli faktycznie tu wróci. Znajdziemy go, Tony. I obiecuję ci, że dopilnuję, żeby zapłacił za to, co ci zrobił, a ty dostaniesz coś znacznie lepszego niż mały dół w ogrodzie. Ale kiedy to się stanie, będziesz musiał iść dalej.

\- Nie.

\- Tony.

\- Nikomu nie robię krzywdy!

Gibbs spojrzał wymownie na pewne okno hotelowe.

\- Nie specjalnie! I bardzo pomogłem przy twojej sprawie, prawda? Wszędzie cię oprowadziłem i opowiedziałem ci o Jasonie, i że jego tata był dla niego niedobry. Nie mogę zostać z tobą? Dużo bym pomagał. Mógłbym przechodzić przez ściany i znajdować różne rzeczy, i mówić ci, czy gdzieś są jakieś inne duchy, i, i...

\- To wbrew zasadom. Powinniśmy zapewnić ci spoczynek, Tony. Jeśli nie znajdę sposobu, żeby zrobić to pokojowo, zmuszą mnie do wypełnienia twojego grobu solą i żelazem.

Tony wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

\- Nie zrobiłbyś tego - odezwał się drżącym głosem. - Nie robisz krzywdy dzieciom. Nie jesteś taki.

Gibbs westchnął. Nie, on by tego nie zrobił, ale dyrektor posłałby kogoś, kto zrobiłby to.

\- No to powiedz mi, dzieciaku, czego chcesz. Nie mogę cię ze sobą zabrać. Pomijając wszystko inne, masz dziesięć lat.

\- Dziesięć i pół - wymamrotał chłopiec buntowniczo.

\- I już kogoś raz zabiłeś - przypomniał delikatnie. - Wiem, że nie chciałeś, ale oni będą myśleć, że przez to jesteś niebezpieczny. Będą myśleć, że przez to jest większe prawdopodobieństwo, że zrobisz to znowu.

\- Więc nie muszą wiedzieć! Umiem być teraz solidny, sam zobacz!

\- Tony...

\- Tak też umiem! - Nagle jego sylwetka rozmazała się, a kiedy znowu była wyraźna, stał przed nim Tony trzydziestoletni, jak wyglądałby, gdyby dostał taką szansę. Miał na sobie garnitur podobny do tych, jakie lubili nosić hotelowi goście. - Agent specjalny Anthony DiNozzo. Jak myślisz?

Wargi Gibbsa drgnęły wbrew jego woli.

Dzieciak był zmiennokształtny. Był jeszcze bardziej potężny, niż Gibbs podejrzewał. Powinien zadzwonić po wsparcie z żelazem, a nie faktycznie się nad tym zastanawiać, ale...

\- Jeśli ktokolwiek się dowie...

\- Nie dowiedzą się! Będę super ostrożny. Uber ostrożny. Nigdy w całej historii świata nie będzie nikogo tak ostrożnego, jak ja będę.

Gibbs zawsze się poddawał, kiedy Kelly patrzyła na niego właśnie w ten sposób.

\- Niech tego nie pożałuję - ostrzegł.

Twarz Tony'ego rozjaśniła się w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Nie pożałujesz. Będziesz ze mnie dumny, szefie. Obiecuję.

Gibbs uniósł brew, podnosząc się na nogi.

\- Szefie?

\- Od teraz dla ciebie pracuję, prawda? Jestem agentem specjalnym.

\- Najpierw Abby będzie musiała użyć swojej magii, żebyś został zatrudniony - odparł.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że faktycznie to robi. Dziesięciolatek w terenie? Naprawdę?

No, trzydziestolatek, tak jakby. I przecież w żaden sposób nie mógł zostać ranny, to na pewno.

\- Ten pomysł jest okropny - mruknął, idąc przodem do swojego pokoju w hotelu.

\- Ten pomysł jest _fantastyczny_ \- poprawił go Tony. - Hej, a mogę wybrać to, co napiszą na moim nagrobku? Chcę, żeby to było coś fajnego. Może cytat z filmu.

Gibbs zerknął na niego kątem oka.

\- Za drogo? - spytał Tony potulnie.

Gibbs bez słowa wyciągnął rękę i potargał mu włosy.

_Co tylko zechcesz, dzieciaku. Co tylko zechcesz._


	2. Sól

W życiu było całe mnóstwo rzeczy bardziej przerażających niż stawianie czoła podejrzanemu uzbrojonemu w broń palną na najniższym poziomie starego parkingu piętrowego. Gibbs doświadczył sporej liczby spośród tych rzeczy. To, że biegł na niego człowiek z uniesionym pistoletem... Gibbs był skupiony, jego broń też była uniesiona i wycelowana do wykonania doskonałego strzału, a on krzyczał do mężczyzny, żeby ten się zatrzymał, ale strach nie miał tu za dużo do gadania.

Podejrzany nawet nie zwolnił. Gibbs nacisnął spust w tym samym momencie, kiedy zrobił to jego przeciwnik. Trzeci strzał rozległ się za plecami Gibbsa.

Kula świsnęła nad jego lewym ramieniem, lecąc w kierunku schodów. Zwłoki mężczyzny upadły; jeden otwór znajdował się dokładnie na środku czoła, drugi niewiele dalej. Tony stawał się coraz lepszy.

Krew wypłynęła na posadzkę.

Niestety ich podejrzany, zbyt skupiony, żeby zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że nie żyje, biegł dalej, z ciałem czy bez ciała.

Gibbs nigdy nie został trafiony przez kulę ducha i nie zamierzał pozwolić na pierwszy raz. Chwycił przypięty do paska woreczek z solą, którym cisnął w nacierającego ducha.

Większość ludzi sądziła, że te małe, plastikowe torebki otwierało się, żeby agenci mogli rzucić garścią soli w niebezpiecznego ducha.

Większość ludzi się myliła.

Woreczki były przymocowane do pasków rzepami, żeby łatwo było je oderwać, i nie było żadnej możliwości otwarcia ich. Były specjalnie wyważone tak, żeby dobrze się nimi rzucało, a przy trafieniu w cel miały uwalniać zawartość.

Torebka uderzyła w klatkę piersiową podejrzanego i rozpękła się na kawałki. Grudka soli rozprysła się na bluzie sportowej, żeby potem opaść na dżinsy.

Na kogoś żywego nie miałoby to żadnego wpływu. Ale w przypadku ducha nie istniało coś takiego, jak _tylko_ ubranie. Wszystko było częścią tej samej istoty.

Sól przepaliła pierwszą warstwę ducha jak kwas. Mężczyzna wrzasnął i upadł na kolana, dłońmi próbując strzepnąć drobne, białe ziarenka.

Sól przeszła na ręce. Ramiona zaczęły drgać konwulsyjnie i migotać. Za każdym razem, kiedy tymczasowo stawały się mniej materialne, sól przedostawała się głębiej, aż w końcu była zatopiona beznadziejnie głęboko.

Gibbs nie mógł sobie pozwolić na odwrócenie wzroku, bo istniała możliwość, że duch nadal był niebezpieczny. Nawet gdyby nie był, niektóre rzeczy wymagały świadka. Zasada czterdzieści dziewięć.

Za jego plecami rozległ się zduszony, gardłowy dźwięk. Serce mu się ścisnęło.

\- Nie patrz, Tony - powiedział cicho, choć stanowczo. - Nie musisz tego widzieć.

Słyszał, jak Tony potknął się przy kilku ostatnich krokach.

\- Szefie...

Wrzaski przestały odbijać się echem od betonowych kolumn parkingu i przekształciły się w ciche, bolesne skomlenie. Skulony mężczyzna zapadał się w sobie, z jękiem wczepiając palce w ramiona.

Gibbs zacisnął zęby, ale nie odwrócił wzroku. Duch wydawał się teraz mniejszy. Bardziej przeźroczysty.

Blednął. To dobrze. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej chciał Gibbs, była konieczność ponownego rzucenia w niego solą.

\- On potrzebuje pomocy, szefie - powiedział Tony błagalnie. - Nie pozwalasz podejrzanym się wykrwawiać. Czemu z tym jest inaczej?

Dlatego, że jeśli istniał sposób na trzymanie ducha w zamknięciu, to jeszcze go nie znaleźli. Dlatego, że jeśli sól zagłębiła się tak bardzo, nie można było zrobić nic innego, jak tylko patrzeć i pamiętać konsekwencje oraz cenę tego, co zrobił.

Ból musiał w końcu okazać się zbyt wielki. Duch znikł. Sól posypała się na podłogę.

Gibbs odwrócił się do Tony'ego. Dzieciak mógł nadal mieć postać agenta, ale jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby jego oczy były tak duże i młode.

\- Tony - zaczął bezradnie. Jak właściwie miał to wytłumaczyć dziecku?

Tylko że Tony, choć nadal mógł mieć umysł dziecka, miał też w tym umyśle trzydzieści lat doświadczeń. Nie całkiem dziecko, nie całkiem dorosły i z całą pewnością nie ktoś, kogo zachowanie można przewidzieć.

Wyraz zagubienia znikł z oczu Tony'ego i przed Gibbsem stał znowu jego agent z ustami wygiętymi w pełnym goryczy półuśmiechu, którym mógłby wygrać Oscara, ale Gibbsa nie był w stanie oszukać.

\- Nie całkiem jak w filmach z dreszczykiem, co, szefie? Spodziewałem się, że wyschnie na wiór jak ślimak. Hej, pamiętasz tą scenę z _Krwi ducha_ , jak gliniarz rzuca frytkami w twarz ducha dziecka? Efekty specjalne były koszmarne, ale muszę przyznać, że krzyki nawet pasowały... - Uchylił się przed wyciągniętą ręką i przeszedł dookoła małej kupki soli jakby to była lawa.

\- Tony!

\- Nie martw się, nie zamierzam nic robić przy zwłokach, szefie. Nie mam ochoty nagrabić sobie u Ducky'ego. - Przykucnął przy ciele i pochylił głowę na bok. - Może mniej jak _Krew ducha_ , a bardziej jak _Krew ducha II_. - Podrapał się po czymś z boku głowy. - Wiesz...

Gibbs zmrużył oczy i podszedł bliżej.

\- Tony - odezwał się zwodniczo łagodnym tonem. - Co ty masz z boku głowy?

Tony zerknął na niego, zaskoczony.

\- Och, kula mnie trafiła, wcześniej. Próbowałem ją wyjąć, ale jest uparta. Myślisz, że Ducky będzie to mógł dla mnie zrobić?

\- Masz _kulę w głowie_ , DiNozzo! - eksplodował Gibbs.

Tony zamrugał.

\- No. I co?

\- Masz szczęście, że nie zostałeś... - Że co nie został, zabity? To miał już dawno za sobą. Rana od kuli pewnie go nawet nie bolała.

Co jakimś sposobem gniewało Gibbsa jeszcze bardziej.

Tony skrzywił twarz.

\- Trochę mnie swędzi. Masz coś przeciwko zadzwonieniu po Ducky'ego? I tak będzie nam potrzebny przy zwłokach.

Gibbs zmełł w ustach litanię przekleństw, która bardzo chciała się z nich wydostać, po czym wystukał na klawiaturze komórki numer do Ducky'ego z dużo większą siłą, niż było to konieczne.

\- _Ach, Jethro! Co..._

\- Mam ciało - warknął. - Jest dzisiaj Gerald?

\- _Tak, dlaczego?_

Zmełł kolejną litanię przekleństw. Gerald nie wiedział.

\- Nieważne. Weź tylko ze sobą coś, czym mógłbyś wydłubać kulę - powiedział i zamknął klapkę telefonu.

Nie było nawet kropli krwi. Tony mógłby pewnie jakąś wyczarować, gdyby o tym pomyślał, ale nie robił sobie problemu. Bo i po co?

Mógł dzisiaj stracić Tony'ego. Straciłby go, gdyby dzieciak nie był tym, kim był. A ten sobie paplał odniesienia do filmów z szerokim, sztucznym uśmiechem, jakby nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, jak bardzo wystraszył Gibbsa.

Szarpnięciem zdjął z głowy czapkę NCIS i wepchnął ją Tony'emu w ręce.

\- Załóż ją, żeby Gerald nic nie zobaczył, kiedy pojawi się tu z Duckym.

Tony w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Zupełnie jak w...

\- To nie jest film, Tony! - przerwał mu wreszcie krzyk Gibbsa. - To nie jest jakaś gra. To nie jest udawana krew. To nie są udawane pistolety. To jest prawdziwe. Tu są prawdziwe konsekwencje. Możliwość lekceważenia kuli w głowie wzruszeniem ramion tego nie zmieni!

Sztuczny uśmiech spełzł Tony'emu z twarzy jak kiedyś, w deszczu, makijaż trzeciej żony Gibbsa.

\- Wiem o tym, szefie - stwierdził dzieciak poważnie.

Gibbs spojrzał na niego ze złością.

\- Wiesz? Bo na pewno się nie zachowujesz, jakbyś wiedział.

\- Wiem - upierał się Tony. - Jemu stała się krzywda. _Tobie_ mogła się stać krzywda. To, że mi nie może stać się krzywda, nie znaczy, że innym ludziom nie może. Wiem o tym.

\- Nie może ci się stać krzywda - powtórzył Gibbs z niedowierzaniem. - Nie może ci się stać krzywda. Nie no, Tony, kompletnie nie masz się czym martwić. O ile Gerald nie zobaczy, jak Ducky wyciąga ci kulę z głowy, oczywiście. Albo o ile ktoś nie wsypie ci do kawy soli zamiast cukru któregoś dnia w ramach dowcipu, a ty tego przez przypadek nie wypijesz.

\- Nie pozwalasz mi pić kawy - wytknął mu Tony tonem, który według niego uchodził zapewne za pełen rozsądku.

\- A te? - krzyknął Gibbs, odrywając od paska zapasowy woreczek z solą. Tony cofnął się gwałtownie. - Szkolą nas, żebyśmy ostrożnie obchodzili się z bronią palną, ale z tymi tu mamy wolną rękę. Bo co się niby stanie, jeśli agent oberwie z nich przez przypadek? Więcej obrażeń groziłoby mu podczas bitwy na jedzenie. Byłbyś w stanie zlekceważyć jedną z tych torebek?

Tony opuścił wzrok. Ostrożnie stuknął palcem w jeden ze swoich woreczków, jakby bał się, że w każdej chwili opakowanie może pęknąć.

\- No i? - spytał Gibbs. Doskonale wiedział, że jest zbyt ostry, ale nie był w stanie przestać. Z łatwością mógłby to być Tony pewnego dnia, miotający się na ziemi, aż w końcu by odszedł. Czy Tony tego nie rozumiał?

\- Nie, proszę pana - odparł Tony z przesadnym szacunkiem. - Przepraszam pana. Czy mam iść sprawdzić jego samochód pod kątem dowodu, po który tu początkowo przyjechaliśmy, proszę pana?

Przez resztę dnia nie powiedzieli do siebie ani jednego słowa, które nie byłoby konieczne.

Ducky bez większego kłopotu wydłubał kulę z głowy DiNozzo. Gibbs gapił się, jak lekarz to robi, dobre trzydzieści sekund, zanim wreszcie zdołał oderwać się od tego i z powrotem zabrać się do pracy. Tym razem miał przed sobą dużo roboty papierkowej - miał za sobą strzelaninę _plus_ egzorcyzmy. Dział prawny będzie miał używanie.

Podróż samochodem do domu była... cicha. Za cicha. Był przyzwyczajony do paplającego Tony'ego, który w trakcie jazdy powoli pozbywał się fasady agenta i stawał się coraz młodszy, aż w końcu był pełnym życia dziesięciolatkiem, wpadającym do domu przez frontowe drzwi i głośno domagającym się kolacji.

Ten dzisiejszy Tony gapił się tylko za okno i prawie nic nie jadł.

Duchy nie musiały jeść, ale lubiły, a jedzenie dawało im dodatkową energię. Odpuszczenie sobie kolacji mogło nie być dla Tony'ego niebezpieczne, ale Gibbs i tak się martwił.

Zasada szósta: nigdy nie mów _przepraszam_. Nie zamierzał właśnie teraz zaczynać łamać tej zasady, ale miał nadzieję, że podanie ulubionych potraw Tony'ego pozwoli załagodzić sprawę między nimi bez potrzeby mówienia tego słowa.

Najwyraźniej się przeliczył.

Mimo to i tak położył do łóżka w pokoju, który kiedyś był pokojem gościnnym, a teraz wypełniały go samochody-zabawki i plakaty z _Magnum_. Gdyby Gibbsa odwiedził jego ojciec, pomyślałby, że Gibbs wziął i sprawił mu kolejne wnuczę, o którym zapomniał mu powiedzieć.

Po części sprawił. Więc całe szczęście, że jego tato nie miał do niego przyjechać jakoś w najbliższym czasie.

Jego tato. Trzy byłe żony. Miał sporą listę osób, które odepchnął od siebie, w większości bez takiego zamiaru.

Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, żeby zrobić to znowu. Nie z Tonym.

Przez długą minutę stał na środku kuchni. Zanim po raz pierwszy sprowadził Tony'ego do swojego domu, przeczesał całą kuchnię jak najdokładniej. Zadziwiające, jak wiele rzeczy zawiera sól. Inna sprawa, że nigdy nie miał w domu jakoś specjalnych ilości jedzenia, więc przejrzenie składu każdego jednego opakowania nie zajęło mu aż tak dużo czasu.

Teraz w kuchni było zdecydowanie więcej artykułów spożywczych, wszystkie dokładnie sprawdzone. Nie powstrzymało go to wprawdzie od czucia potrzeby, żeby sprawdzić całość raz jeszcze, ale zdołał się powstrzymać. Zachowywał się śmiesznie. Tony był bezpieczny.

Prawie poszedł do piwnicy, żeby popracować nad łodzią, ale tam na dole był bourbon, a jeśli istniało cokolwiek, na co Gibbs nie mógł sobie przy Tonym pozwolić, to był to alkohol.

_Mój ojciec normalnie był za bardzo pijany, żeby kogokolwiek skrzywdzić._

Gibbs nie przegapił też wyrazu _normalnie_ w tym zdaniu.

Anthony DiNozzo Senior miał sporo na sumieniu, tylko że myślenie o tym nie pomagało jego pragnieniu zejścia do piwnicy, więc mruknął pod nosem, po czym skierował się na górę, do łóżka.

Dwie godziny później nadal wpatrywał się w sufit, kiedy drzwi jego pokoju uchyliły się z cichym skrzypnięciem i zapaliła się mała latarka. Promień światła przesunął się po kołdrze. Przez chwilę widać było drobną, zmartwioną twarz, a potem tkwiące w niej oczy otworzyły się szeroko i latarka szybko została wyłączona.

Gibbs podniósł się do siadu.

\- Tony?

\- ...Tak? - spytał po dłuższym czasie chłopiec.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - Gibbs przesunął się na skraj łóżka i opuścił stopy na podłogę. - Powinieneś spać.

\- Nie mogę spać.

Gibbs zmarszczył brwi.

\- Masz koszmary? - Po dniu, jaki przeżyli, nie dziwiłby się temu.

\- Nieeeee...

\- Więc w czym problem? - Starał się mówić łagodnym tonem, kiedy szedł naokoło łóżka, w kierunku Tony'ego, który przywarł do futryny z drzwi z latarką w jednej ręce i książką pod pachą drugiej.

Chłopiec zakołysał się na piętach w tył i w przód. Gibbs jeszcze mocniej zmarszczył brwi. Zapalił lampę i ukucnął przed dzieckiem.

\- Tony?

\- Ja, uch. Nigdy nie śpię. Nie mogę. Duchy nie śpią. - Niepewnie wzruszył ramionami.

Gibbs tym razem uniósł brwi.

\- Nigdy wcześniej jakoś cię to nie powstrzymywało.

Tony wzdrygnął się.

\- Tak, uch. Jeśli o to chodzi. Ja tak jakby po prostu... lubiłem-kiedy-otulałeś-mnie-kołdrą - ostatnie słowa opuszczają usta chłopca w postaci niewyraźnego, jak najszybciej wypowiedzianego pojedynczego wyrazu. - To było przyjemne. Ja się. Um. Wyślizgiwałem potem z mojego pokoju, żeby czytać regulamin NCIS i w ogóle. - Pomachał znacząco książką trzymaną pod pachą. - Bo chcę być w tym dobry. Znaczy, bardzo, bardzo dobry w tym. Tylko że dzisiaj tak sobie pomyślałem o tym, co było wcześniej, i że mogło ci się coś stać, i że mi się mogło coś stać, i chyba chciałem się tylko upewnić... - Nie dokończył. - Co było głupie. Jasna rzecz. To ja sobie... Wrócę już sobie do łóżka. Przepraszam. - Zaczął się wycofywać z pokoju.

\- Hej, hej! Zaczekaj chwilę. To nie jest głupie, Tony. Nie ma w tym niczego głupiego.

Tony spojrzał na niego z nadzieją w oczach.

Gibbs wziął od niego książkę, którą przekartkował pobieżnie.

\- Każdej nocy to czytałeś? - Czytanie regulaminu agencji wymagało sporego poświęcenia nawet od doświadczonego agenta: tekst był suchy jak piasek na pustyni.

Chłopiec pokiwał głową.

\- Dobra robota, Tony. - Odłożył książkę na podłogę.

Uśmiech dziecka rozświetlił pomieszczenie.

Gibbs wiedział, że mógłby na tym skończyć. Tony był szczęśliwy. Nigdy więcej nie dyskutowałby na ten temat.

Ale...

\- Przepraszam. Za wcześniej.

Tony wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

\- Co?

\- Chyba słyszałeś - burknął Gibbs.

\- A co z zasadą numer sześć?

\- Od każdej zasady są wyjątki, dzieciaku.

W oczach Tony'ego pojawił się błysk namysłu.

\- Od _każdej_ zasady?

Gibbs uniósł brwi. To wystarczyło.

\- Jasne. Przepraszam. Er, znaczy... - Tony plątał się przez chwilę, aż w końcu znów uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Branoc, szefie!

Tylko że nawet ten szeroki uśmiech nie był w stanie zamaskować cieni nadal widocznych w oczach dziecka, więc Gibbs chwycił je za ramię, zanim zdążyło odejść.

\- Nie pozwolę, żeby to, co wydarzyło się dzisiaj, przytrafiło się tobie - zapewnił stanowczo.

Tony z trudem przełknął nieistniejącą ślinę.

\- Nie możesz być tego pewny - zauważył.

\- Chronię swoich ludzi - przypomniał mu Gibbs. - Będę cię chronił, Tony.

\- Ale co będzie, jak jeden z woreczków, które noszę, pęknie przez przypadek? Albo jak ktoś rzuci we mnie frytką?

\- Tony. Zaufaj mi.

Tony wziął głęboki wdech, wstrzymał powietrze i skinął głową.

\- W porządku - powiedział.

\- Dobrze. I, Tony?

\- Tak?

\- W twoich woreczkach jest piasek, nie sól. Abby tego dopilnowała.

\- Och. Heh. - Zmarszczył brwi. - A jak będę musiał walczyć z innym duchem?

\- Od tego są moje.

Tony zastanowił się nad tym i najwyraźniej uznał słowa Gibbsa za zadowalające, bo znów pokiwał głową. Podniósł książkę z podłogi, ale zawahał się, zanim zrobił cokolwiek więcej.

\- Um, Gibbs? Czy mogę dzisiaj poczytać tutaj?

_\- Tatusiu, przyśniło mi się coś złego. Mogę spać dzisiaj z tobą i mamusią?_

Tony już się cofał. Gibbs praktycznie widział, jak wargi chłopca układają się do przeprosin.

\- Jasne, dzieciaku. Tylko nie zacznij czytać regulaminu na głos. Moje sny i bez tego są wystarczająco dziwne.

Tony rozpromienił się.

\- Och! A wiedziałeś, że jest przepis zabraniający noszenia żelaznej biżuterii, kiedy idzie się porozmawiać ze świadkiem, na wypadek, gdyby na terenie nieruchomości znajdował się zarejestrowany duch?

\- Powiedziałem: _nie na głos_ \- burknął Gibbs. Co nie powstrzymało chłopca od wskoczenia na łóżko. - Dobranoc, dzieciaku.

\- Branoc, Gibbs.

Dziwne, ale nie minęło nawet dziesięć minut, a Gibbs już spał.


End file.
